Conventionally, there has been provided a separate type air conditioner configured by the interconnection of a heat source unit and a utilization unit in which information on the capacity and the like of the utilization unit is input in order to accurately judge the excess or deficiency of the refrigerant quantity in a refrigerant circuit (for example, see JP-A Publication No. H8-200905).